Regret
by WWE-Hounds
Summary: After Seth Rollins betrays the Shield, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose have a difficult time with Trust. Reflecting on the past, Dean wants revenge. As for Roman, he just wants to make Dean happy again and make him realize that there are good people in this world. As the two of them are left alone, they begin to develop feelings for each other while Seth tries to break them apart.


It was a late night in the city Austin Texas. A time when the sports bar was flooded with people. It was also the time of day when Dean Ambrose usually went back to the hotel to get some shut eye. This night was different, as he was drinking heavily and shoving his way past the door to make his way outside for some fresh air, obviously pissed. His body was leaning up against the wall while he focused on a group of teenagers leaving the scene. His eyes began to narrow due to his blurry vision. He stumbles forward, rambling loudly for the whole world to hear. One in specific.

"Seeeetthhh.. Seth, where are you?" He growls, kicking a beer can to the side. "You can't run and hide from me forever, you son of a bitch!"

Dean could hear women giggling in the background as he moves past them. His head tilts to the side before he spins around in their direction, hearing them squeal with excitement as his eyes grow wide.

"What? You think this is funny? Everybody thinks this is funny!"

Throwing his hands up in the air, something caught his attention. Blond hair. Long blond hair. It wasn't black and blond, but it was still a reminder of his former partner. His brother. That was all he needed to convince himself that it was Seth. Because he believes it to be true, he chases that person down and grabs the stranger by the hair. Yanking it backwards until he heard the woman scream.

"Haah! There you are. I was looking all over for you. You're not getting away this time. Y'hear me? Not even your daddy can save you," he replies in a threatening manner with his tongue sticking out. A smirk across his face.

Dean holds the woman by the chin and forces her to look up at him. When he realizes that she was not Seth, he quickly lets her go and takes a step back. He clasps his hands together and bows apologetically, staring her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. It was a mistake." Before Dean can finish his sentence, he is slapped hard across the face and knocked down to the ground.

When the woman walks away, it didn't take long for someone else to approach him. He didn't think anything of it. He was well-known, after all. Dean knew a lot of the customers from the bar. Therefore, he figured it was just another one of his fans.

He mumbles under his breath and rubs the sore part of his cheek, not bothering to look up at the person. He just wanted to lay on the ground and go to sleep.

"No autographs today. Sorry."

"I don't want your autograph, foo!"

This caught Dean's attention. It made his heart jump when he realized Roman Reigns was beside him, offering his hand. When the shock was beginning to diminish, embarrassment set in. And although he was hesitant, he grabs a hold of Roman's hand and feels his body weight being lifted from the ground.

"….I was teaching her to fight," Dean lies. Sliding his fingers through his hair casually. He was hoping not to appear suspicious, something he was not very good at.

**"Teaching her to fight?" Roman repeats with a laugh. "She just whooped your ass."**

Dean twitches with anger at the comment that was directed towards him. He wanted to deny it all, but it was a little too late for that. Roman saw everything. Sighing in defeat, he shakes off Roman's hand and brushes his shoulder against the other male as he pushes past him. Too intoxicated to stand up straight.

"She caught me off guard. Alright?"

As he takes one more step, he loses his balance and almost collapses on the ground until Roman Reigns grabs him once more to hold him up. Allowing Dean to lean on him for support.

"Come on, Dean. Let's get out of here."

Roman was concerned for his partners' safety. He knew that if he did not return to the apartment, the lunatic would cause a lot more trouble than he already has. Especially since he was mistaking women for Seth Rollins! He really was losing his mind, not that he had a problem with it. Dean was different. He was eccentric. It was something that always made Roman smile. There was never a dull moment with Ambrose around.

As the two of them were heading to the car, Roman could sense that something was wrong as he pops the car door open and allows Dean to climb inside and buckle up. It was crazy how quickly his emotions altered. However, Roman knew that Dean did not want to show his vulnerable side to the world. He was using anger to masquerade the pain. Something he did his whole life.

Blue eyes shift to meet the darker pair. As they were overcome with sorrow, Dean Ambrose spoke. "He's not coming back, is he?" Dean ponders out loud while slumping back into his seat. His question brought back memories that Roman was trying to forget. It was heartbreaking to know that the one they call their brother was the one to stab them in the back. After all they've been through, it was hard to believe that in Seth's eyes, they were just business partners.

Roman just nods his head and reaches out to ruffle up Dean's hair. Doing what he can to cheer his partner up. Hoping to relieve the tension somehow.

"He'll come to his senses eventually."

This did not have the desired effect that Roman was hoping for. Even though they were right next to each other, there was feeling of a huge space between them. Dean was being distant, as he has every right to be. Nevertheless, Roman was determined. Therefore, he made one more attempt at making Dean smile.

He grabs him by the back of his head and gently brings it forward. When their foreheads were touching, their eyes met once more. Dean was taken aback. Caught off guard. It was as if Roman could see right through him with his piercing gaze, and it was making him paralyzed.

"I'm still right here. And I promise you.. with my heart and soul, I've got your back. I'm never going to leave your side. Not like that."

Dean was speechless. Smitten. Roman always knew the right words to say. This made him smile. It was a small smile, but one that Roman accepted with pride. When he was satisfied with the outcome, Roman closes the car door and enters through the other side. Appeasing Dean with a smile of his own as he starts the car up and drives towards their destination. With their destination being an hour away, drunken Dean had no patience for that. He did not have very much patience to begin with, so Roman became very uncomfortable when he heard Dean shouting at the window. Pounding his fists against the glass.

"Wait! Stop! Stop the car!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Refusing to bring the car to a halt, Roman keeps his focus on what was in front of them. He did not want to crash, but he also did not want his boy, Dean, to jump out of the window. The thought of that pretty much answers his own question. Yes, he is out of his mind. He is dangerous. Drunk, and easily distracted.

"It's Seth! I swear to fucking God, it's Seth. Pull over."

Roman growls in frustration and steps on the gas pedal. The sooner they get to their apartment, the better.

"That was a Skunk. How can you even-" He stops himself and reaches up to rest his head in his own hand while the other was steering the wheel. This was a sheer and utter facepalm moment. And when Dean is informed, he settles into his seat and furrows his brows. Wondering to himself if they will ever find Seth, even though they have their opportunity to get revenge on Monday.


End file.
